


I like Your Beard

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Alexander Skarsgård - Fandom, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Kink, NSFW Art, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: Reader and bearded Alex Skarsgard have some sexy times fun.  Jumps right in; no lead up.
Relationships: Alexander Skarsgård/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I like Your Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of baby-making kink. Squirting. Shameless smut. Adult language and themes.

The covers weren't needed so you had both thrown them to the floor; it didn't matter if it was a cold night because Alex's hands all over you were making you red-hot. His beard tickled and scratched over your skin; what had initially made you giggle sweetly as he teased you was now making you moan for more.

Alex was proud of how much teasing he could put you through; he often had you whimpering and babbling incoherently under him before his cock was inside you - tonight was no different.

His hands roamed your figure until they knew every part of your skin like a map; he followed his hands with kisses and nips, changing to bites and scrapes of his teeth making sure to mark you in places you'd feel for days. His teeth and tongue worked feverishly over your nipples until you were half-heartedly trying to push him away while telling him not to stop. You hadn't thought it possible to become anymore sensitive but once again Alex was showing you his talents weren't just in acting. His beard scratched over your nipples as he sucked, licked and nipped until he was happy he has teased you enough; he gave no warning as he leant up and pushed your knees apart then all but dove between your wet thighs. 

You arch off the bed while pulling at the pillow under you, your gasp turning into a breathless groan when you feel his flat tongue lick over you followed by his lips closing around your highly sensitive clit. He groans and growls against you, barely moving away as he makes sure his tongue works over every fold of your pussy. Alex's large hands hold you down making sure you can't rock or lift your hips - he wants full control over what he's doing to you and you're more than happy to let that happen as you writhe, mewl and scratch over the top of his back and shoulders leaving deep welts.

Alex moans at the heat and sting your nails draw over his skin; feasting on your wet center as if he hadn't eaten. His beard causes a burn on your sensitive skin but when he pulls away, just to tease more, you find yourself with your hand on the back of his head pushing him back against you. He groans loudly against you and rolls his tongue over every part of your pussy; pushing inside you briefly before forcefully pulling away and leaning up over you.

You lay panting and flexing your hands; balling them into fists before trying to relax them again. You're a whimpering mewling mess and you want Alex inside you until you pass out from over-stimulation; you want to be in a cum-coma by sunrise.

Dragging his hands over your inner thighs and scoring red marks into them that match those on his back and shoulders from you, Alex looks over you and licks his lips. After a few moments just enjoying his view Alex grips your hips and lifts them into his lap; his cock slipping into you with ease until he was fully sheathed inside you.

You managed to pant out a comment about protection but are quickly silenced by Alex thrusting his hips deep and you call out his name at the thought of him cumming deep inside you. He grinds his hips; barely pulling back before he pushes himself deeper with each thrust. You arch and rock your hips onto his cock unable to make any kind of coherent words, resorting to moans and whimpers of pleasure. 

"Is it too much baby? You want me to stop?"

You whimper and shake your head from side to side while locking your ankles around him.

"You're a whimpering mess babydoll… you sure?" He goads and smirks.

You nod and manage to call out a single "Yes!!" 

It's enough for Alex; he knows your safe words and motions. He knows when you've had enough - until then he makes sure every thrust hits deep inside you, bouncing you on his cock and grunting your name through gritted teeth. 

You twist and pull yourself up to wrap around his body; he wraps and locks his arms tight around your lower back, pulling you onto his short sharp thrusts until even he can't make words anymore and he resorts to snarling and growling into your ear. The sounds and vibrations against your skin drive you crazy and he knows that. Bastard.

"....Close!" You barely whisper and scratch over Alex's back; the marks criss-crossed over his skin. He nods and buries his face against your neck, his thrusts frantic and without any rhythm as he pants harshly against you. 

Your hand grips the back of his head as your vision starts to blur and darken, his hands splay and grip you with bruising force until your hips both tilt just right. You often read the cliche about stars or fireworks behind eyes and had laughed at how corny it was. Except now you knew what they meant as you tighten around Alex's cock, feeling him pulse and empty inside you, feeling yourself completely let go and squirt around his length. 

He pants roughly, grunting and moaning between open kisses on whatever skin he could reach. You tremble and collapse against him, unable to speak but he knows you've had enough as he lays you both down and holds you close.

The cum-coma overtakes you both before dawn.

-fin-


End file.
